(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a temperature regulation system with hybrid refrigerant supply and regulation wherein a pressure-reducing regulator (R100) from an evaporator (EVA100) being controlled by a switch valve (V100) is installed between a condenser (CON100) and the evaporator (EVA100), and a refrigerant injector (IJ100) is installed between the condenser (CON100) and the evaporator (EVA100), and an electric control unit (ECU100) is provided for controlling the switch valve (V100) and the pressure-reducing regulator (R100) or for controlling the refrigerant injector (IJ100), such that both or at least one thereof is served to transport the refrigerant (REF100) to the interior or exterior of the evaporator (EVA100).
In the aspect of structure, after the refrigerant of a conventional dry-expansion type evaporator absorbs the thermal energy of icy water in a copper pipe, the refrigerant would become over-heating gas and return to the compressor, the icy water enters an enclosure and covers the exterior of the copper pipe; a flooded type evaporator is the evaporator having the refrigerant filled at the interior and the exterior, the refrigerant at the enclosure side maintains at a certain liquid level, wherein the refrigerant absorbs the thermal energy of icy water for being evaporated to gaseous refrigerant and returned to the compressor; a spray type evaporator utilizes a means of injecting the liquid refrigerant on a compressor for forming a flowing film which can be used to absorb the thermal energy of icy water for being evaporated to gaseous refrigerant and returned to the compressor; a falling type evaporator allows the liquid refrigerant in a dripping, columnar or sheet-like state to downwardly flow, so bubbles formed by evaporating the refrigerant are driven by the gravity of liquid refrigerant so as to downwardly move along with the liquid refrigerant.
The present invention discloses a temperature regulation system with hybrid refrigerant supply and regulation, in which the refrigerant is injected by a refrigerant injector (IJ100) for allowing the refrigerant to be in a small particle or fine mist state and injected to the interior or exterior of an evaporator (EVA100), such that the refrigerant in the small particle or fine mist state is enabled to be accelerated for being injected to the surface of the evaporator (EVA100) thereby being diffused to films and evaporated, and forcing the gaseous refrigerant, which has already been evaporated, to be away from the surface of the evaporator (EVA100).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional temperature regulation system applied in an air conditioning or freezing device, e.g. an integral or separation type cold/warm air conditioner, icy water type air conditioner, refrigerator and freezers or in a regulation device for lowering/increasing temperature or dehumidifying, the method of transporting refrigerant into an evaporator is to flow through a regulation coil or regulation valve so as to be passively sucked into the evaporator, the diffusion level and uniformity thereof are mostly poor.